


Insects and Take-out

by TheDarknessFactor



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessFactor/pseuds/TheDarknessFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred chooses this moment to come down to the cave.  He takes one look at the mud on all three, blinks, and then goes back upstairs.</p>
<p>“Sorry Alfred,” Clark slurs after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insects and Take-out

**Author's Note:**

> You know how we get all those MCU fics with Avengers team bonding stuff? Do you know how excited I was to finally be able to do the same for DC characters? I was giggling the entire time I wrote this.
> 
> The prompt was this: "BvS prompt if you're still accepting those: Post Clark's return, Lois & Clark having dinner with Diana & Bruce, and talking shop and just being happy because my heart hurts. Thank you! :D"
> 
> Please enjoy!

Diana is the first one to sit up after Lois plops four bags of takeout on the table.  Bruce has passed out on the other couch, his mouth hanging open, still half-wearing his armor.  He and Diana are both covered in mud, but they don’t seem to care what it does to the leather furniture.

Not that Lois blames them.  That seems like something that happens after fighting an army of giant insects.  

Diana’s movements are mechanical as she reaches for one of the bags.  “ _Fries_ ,” she moans, sounding like a dying woman.  “I love you, Lois.”

Lois rolls her eyes, but smiles a bit anyway.  “Careful there, Wonder Woman.  My husband might have something to say about that.”

Diana Prince is normally someone who likes to carry herself with poise, but that grace is absent as she snorts.  “Yeah.  Sure.  Superman’s definitely in the shape to be getting territorial right now.”

She waves a hand behind the couch.  Lois sighs, moving around it until she sees Clark sprawled on the floor.  He’s still in his suit.  Lois doesn’t know if he’s passed out, like Bruce has, but he’s face-down and doesn’t seem all that inclined to move.

Lois nudges his foot with her toe.  He grunts.

“C’mon, Clark,” she says.  “I ordered food.”

That seems to be enough motivation for him to at least drag himself over to the third couch.  The Batcave hasn't always had couches, until Lois started spending more time here to take advantage of the cave’s extensive resources.  Bruce ordered a couch for her for the nights when she lost track of time.  Then Diana 'accidentally' moved in, and he ordered another.  The third one was after a night similar to this one - when all three of them got back from handling another crisis, and didn’t really want to move for a while.

Alfred chooses this moment to come down to the cave.  He takes one look at the mud on all three, blinks, and then goes back upstairs.

“Sorry Alfred,” Clark slurs after him.

Lois shoves another bag into Clark’s hands, then turns apprehensively to face Bruce.  

“Do I wake him?” she mutters to herself.  

“He hasn’t eaten since yesterday evening,” Diana offers.

Well, in that case.  Lois marches over to Bruce and begins to mercilessly shake his shoulder.  Even having passed out from exhaustion, Bruce is a light sleeper, and he jerks awake after only a few moments.  

“Eat,” Lois tells him in a tone that brooks no argument.  Bruce, who she’s found can be somewhat unreasonable when taking care of himself, thankfully just nods and takes one of the bags.

Lois surveys the three of them, all clearly exhausted, and wonders just how tough those bugs were.  Even Clark… it takes a lot to exhaust Clark.  And now Diana’s the one who’s starting to fall to one side, eyelids drooping.  Bruce, by contrast, looks more alert.  

Lois heads over to the computer, checking the time: four in the morning.  She’s been using several of the monitors at once - one for real time updates on the Justice League’s fight with the bugs, one for narrowing down potential sources on her latest story, and one for sorting through emails.  

She closes out of them, her own exhaustion hitting her as she realizes that she’s on the verge of a spectacular caffeine crash.  She turns off the screen, wandering over to the couch cluster.  Clark is only taking up half of his couch, so she sits next to him, stealing a fry from his bag.

“Hey!” he says, clutching the bag to his chest.  “You could’ve asked.”

Lois gives him an indulgent smile.  He rolls his eyes at her.

“They’re going to start being appallingly cute soon, aren’t they,” Diana mumbles.  

Bruce glances at her, then at Lois and Clark, then back to Diana, and smirks.

“The famous Justice League,” Lois muses.  “Fearless at the sight of giant mutated insects, yet they can’t stand to see public displays of affection.”

Diana laughs.

“Did you get any further with the pharmaceuticals case?” Clark asks her.

Lois grimaces.  “Define ‘further’.”  Clark winces in sympathy.  Her deadline is only a few days away, and they both know how Perry will react in the face of a lack of progress.

In spite of the mud (which is mostly dry), Lois finds herself leaning her head against his shoulder, suddenly barely able to keep her eyes open.  She steals another fry from his bag, this time without any protest on his part.  

“I think I’m gonna fall asleep on you,” she tells him.

“I think I should probably shower before you do that.”

“Probably.”  She doesn’t move.

He doesn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts, if you'd like. They can be gen, Clois, or Wonderlane (still haven't gotten one of those). Feel free to send me one at my [Tumblr](http://darknessfactor.tumblr.com/ask)!.


End file.
